Lie
by sixenam
Summary: Dentuman musik, tangisan sendu. Ketukan hig heels, dentingan garpu dengan piring. Tetesan wine, aliran air hujan. Cinta itu indah, kenyataannya yang pahit. Chanbaek! Hunbaek! Chansoo! (Chapter 2! up up up!)
1. Chapter 1

Lie

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo**

**WARNING!**

Genderswitch

.

Dentuman musik, tangisan sendu. Ketukan hig heels, dentingan garpu dengan piring. Tetesan wine, aliran air hujan. Cinta itu indah, kenyataannya yang pahit.

.

-sixenam-

.

Malam penuh peluh, gairah, wine, serta gadis cantik yang menghiasi hidup Chanyeol sekarang. Terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan barunya. Menikmati hidup barunya bersama seseorang yang menawarkan kenikmatan padanya. Hidup seperti dahulu. Hidup dengan gelar pangeran Park. Setelan kemeja yang harganya setara dengan gaji pegawai selama satu tahun, sepatu mengkilap seakan debu pun tak berhak untuk menghiasi.

"Eungh"

Suara lenguhan dari bibir manis dibawah kungkuhan seorang Park Chanyeol kini menghiasi kamar mewah salah satu hotel termewah di kota metropolitan Seoul. Kegiatan mereka sudah berlangsung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Menikmati tubuh masing-masing, saling menyesap, saling mengisi, untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka namakan surga dunia.

"Ahhhhh"

Jeritan terakhir yang menandakan pergulatan malam ini telah selesai. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh disamping gadisnya, membiarkan gadis ini tidur sebelum dia mulai memakai kemeja yang dilepasnya tadi. Sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kaki keluar.

.

Malam mulai membawa semua orang pergi ke alam mimpinya. Tapi sepertinya angin menusuk serta jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan angka dua seakan tak dapat memperingatkan seorang gadis, oh sepertinya bukan gadis karena dia telah menikah. Baik, seorang perempuan yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu sang suami tercinta.

_Dengan perasaan bangga dan tak tau apa apa_

'Cklek'

Pintu putih itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dengan postur tinggi disana. Perempuan yang entah sudah berapa jam duduk di tempat itu menoleh dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Seseorang yang diketahui adalah suami dari perempuan tadi berjalan menghampiri istri tercintanya dan mendudukkan diri di singgah sana sang istri.

"Aku menunggumu, banyak pekerjaan lagi?"

"Kenapa harus menungguku sayang? Tidurlah, jangan menungguku. Kondisimu akan memburuk lagi"

Pria itu merengkuh sang istri dalam dekapannya, menyesap harum rambut sang istri. Memejamkan mata dan melafalkan beribu kata maaf dalam hatinya.

"Kondisiku baik baik saja, dan aku senang bisa menemuimu pulang bekerja. Istri dari suami hebatku ini harus istri yang baik bukan?"

Kekehan manis terdengar dari bibir sang pria

"Kau lebih dari sekedar istri yang baik sayang. Ayo kita tidur, aku lelah."

"Tidak ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"

Mata mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

_Manis, sungguh._

"Ini hampir pagi sayang, aku akan menikmati sarapan yang kau buat saja nanti."

Tanpa bisa memberikan saran, tubuh mungil itu sudah terangkat dan dipindahkan ke dalam sebuah kamar utama yang menjadi tempat beristirahatnya sejak kemarin. Tidak ada lagi kamar sempit yang reyot dimakan usia, semua telah tergantikan dengan kamar besar mewah. Sepasang suami istri itu saling memeluk dan mulai berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

_Semoga mimpi indah cantik_

.

"Sayang, apa kau yang membereskan semua barang barang?"

Seorang pria dengan balutan kemeja berjalan menuju dapur dimana sang istri berada.

"Oh? Hanya sedikit, aku bosan kemarin"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali sakit"

Sang pria mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri yang mengerucut manis. Hal ini menandakan bahwa sang istri akan memprotes bahwa dirinya baik baik saja dan semua itu hanyalah hal kecil. Tapi tak ingin ada keributan kecil hari ini, keduanya mulai menyantap sarapan mereka pagi ini.

.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suara langkah panjang seorang direktur baru membuat seluruh kegiatan disana terhenti sementara. Setelah itu, sapaan dari semua karyawan mulai terdengan dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

_Tak masalah. Sebuah anggukan, sudah sangat bagus didapatkan._

.

Memiliki wajah tampan dan otak pintar adalah alasan bagaimana Park Chanyeol mendapatkan semua ini dengan mudah. Setelah diusir dari rumah mewahnya, dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga Park karena memilih untuk menikahi perempuan yang orang tuanya anggap penyakitan. Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai gadisnya, tak peduli jika harus diusir dari rumah.

Hidup beberapa bulan hanya dalam sebuah apartemen kecil, makan seadanya dan bahkan Chanyeol harus beberapa kali berbohong sudah makan hanya untuk membelikan obat sang istri. Hidup seperti itu mampu mereka lewati selama satu tahun.

Tidak, seorang Park Chanyeol yang dilahirkan untuk tidak mengenal apa itu susah mulai lelah dengan hidup seperti itu. alkohol mulai menemaninya setiap malam, meratapi hidupnya yang hancur sekarang. Sampai akhirnya gadis cantik dari masa lalunya datang. Menawarkan semua kenyamanan dan kemewahannya seperti dulu.

_Cukup menggiurkan_

Tapi tidak, dia tidak ingin menghianati istrinya di rumah. Sampai akhirnya semua semakin rumit, biaya ini itu membelit hidup Chanyeol. Kondisi sang istri tidak baik dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. bagaimana bisa hidupnya seperti ini, apa salahnya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Entah takdir atau sebuah kebetulan, Chanyeol teringat akan tawaran yang dia dapatkan. Kembali kepada gadis masa lalunya, dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

.

Jangan mempercayai bibir lelaki, bualan indah akan mangalun membuai telinga mungilmu. Membawamu terbang dengan janji manisnya, membuatmu lupa apa itu daratan. Dan saat kau benar benar melambung tinggi dengan apa yang kau anggap cinta. Maka kau akan jatuh dengan bebas, hancur tanpa seseorang yang kau agung agung kan dihadapan Tuhan sebagai seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu.

Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri beberapa hari lalu, bahwa hubungannya dengan perempuan itu hanya akan dijadikan untuk mencukupi apa yang istrinya butuhkan. Tak lebih selain menjalin hubungan tanpa cinta dihatinya.

Tapi setelah janji itu dibuat, kurang dari 168 jam dia telah membagi peluh bersama seseorang yang bukan istrinya, berbagi lenguhan, dan berbagi malam bersama.

Oh jangan berlebihan, itu yang ada di otak Chanyeol. Dengan tubuhnya yang dinikmati perempuan ini.

_Oh tidak Park, kau yang menikmati tubuh perempuan tak tau diri itu_

Dia bisa mendapatkan kunci rumah dan mobil mewah yang bisa ditempati oleh istri tercintanya. Tak masalah hanya dengan satu malam. Itu bukan penghianatan menurut pangeran tampan kita, Park.

.

Sekarang bukan lagi 168 jam, tapi waktu telah bergulir selama 168 hari. Bukan waktu sebentar untuk menikmati, dan sudah termasuk waktu yang lama untuk mereka yang dihianati.

-Sayang, apa masih ada pekerjaan? Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini-

-Jangan terlalu lelah, kau akan jatuh sakit-

-Sayang, apa kau masih lama di kantor?-

Pesan-pesan seperti ini telah menjadi rutisitas seorang perempuan cantik yang dikirimkan kepada suaminya. Tidak seperti dulu, sejak sang suami mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Sang suami bahkan sering tidak pulang akhir akhir ini. Sewaktu pulang kerumah, bahkan sang suami yang dulu sangat hangat tak pernah datang dengan senyuman. Tak ada kecupan, tak ada pelukan saat mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Mungkin suaminya terlalu lelah dengan semua pekerjaan di kantor, itu yang dipikirkan sang istri.

_Dan kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang suamimu lakukan_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, ini ff sebenarnya sudah lama aku buat, tapi nggak tau kenapa baru pengen upload. Maaf kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran dan kalimat yang masih amburadul.

Akan sangat senang lagi jika banyak peminat untuk ff ini, jadi bisa semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.

Review ditunggu ya

XOXO

-sixenam-


	2. Chapter 2

Lie

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo**

**WARNING!**

Genderswitch

.

Dentuman musik, tangisan sendu. Ketukan hig heels, dentingan garpu dengan piring. Tetesan wine, aliran air hujan. Cinta itu indah, kenyataannya yang pahit.

.

-sixenam-

.

_**Sekarang bukan lagi 168 jam, tapi waktu telah bergulir selama 168 hari. Bukan waktu sebentar untuk menikmati, dan sudah termasuk waktu yang lama untuk mereka yang dihianati.**_

_**-Sayang, apa masih ada pekerjaan? Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini-**_

_**-Jangan terlalu lelah, kau akan jatuh sakit-**_

_**-Sayang, apa kau masih lama di kantor?-**_

_**Pesan-pesan seperti ini telah menjadi rutisitas seorang perempuan cantik yang dikirimkan kepada suaminya. Tidak seperti dulu, sejak sang suami mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Sang suami bahkan sering tidak pulang akhir akhir ini. Sewaktu pulang kerumah, bahkan sang suami yang dulu sangat hangat tak pernah datang dengan senyuman. Tak ada kecupan, tak ada pelukan saat mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama.**_

_**Mungkin suaminya terlalu lelah dengan semua pekerjaan di kantor, itu yang dipikirkan sang istri.**_

**Dan kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang suamimu lakukan**

_._

_._

_._

Aroma roti menguar harum di sebuah Bakery yang baru dibuka sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Aneka jenis roti tertata manis di dalamnya. Dan jangan lupakan seseorang dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis di depan pintu. Memberikan senyumannya kepada siapapun yang mampir ke Bakery tersebut.

"Kau datang hari ini Noona?"

"Tentu! Suasana hatiku sedang baik hari ini Chen!"

_Jangan menipu noona, walaupun senyum itu melekat di wajah indah mu, lingkaran mata yang terlihat sedikit mendapat polesan bedak itu tetap terlihat. Apa bajingan yang kau anggap malaikat itu tidak pulang lagi semalam?_

"Ah benarkan? Kebetulan, karena noona cantik datang hari ini. Ada hadiah chocolate pancake dengan lelehan larva desetiap gigitannya"

"Err, air liur ku akan jatuh hanya dengan membayangkannya. Tapi bagaiman bisa aku mendapatkan hadiah di Bakery sendiri? Bukannya harusnya pelanggan yang mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu tidak, hadiah spesial hanya diberikan kepada seseorang yang spesial. Sayangnya seseorang yang sangat spesial adalah pemilik Bakery ini sendiri."

"Heuu, baiklah baiklah. Aku lapar! Aku ingin segera mendpatkan hadiahku!"

Perempuan itu berjalan riang menuju dapur, sesekali mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat melewati meja pelanggan.

.

.

"Baek?"

"Oh kau mengejutkanku!" yang dipanggil memekik pelan karena rasa terkejutannya barusan. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang asik menata vas bunga di depan tokonya tiba tiba ada yang menyentuh bahunya dan melantunkan namanya.

"Oh? Sehun!?" kedua kalinya, pekikan kembali terdengar. Bukan karena kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggilan, tapi dikejutkan dengan sahabatnya yang ternyata datang.

"Tetap saja, pelankan suaramu Baek"

"Hehe mian, duduklah. Aku terlalu terkejut melihatmu."

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sebuah meja manis di depan toko. Setelah meminta Chen untuk mengantarkan minum dan cake untuk Sehun, mereka larut dalam obrolan obrolan ringan.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?"

"Tentu sangat baik seperti biasa Hun!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya

"Tak lupa meminum obat lagi?"

"Bolehkah aku melupakannya?"

1

2

3

Baekhyun menunggu reaksi dari pria yang tengah duduk di depannya. Sampai dia mendapati pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan hendak berucap

"Haha, tentu aku tidak akan melupakannya Hun. Kau selalu jelek sekali dengan ekspresi itu."

Yang dipanggil Hun hanya menghela napas melihat sahabatnya itu berhasil membuatnya darah tinggi.

"Mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana?"

"Mall, aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk pernikahan teman. Dan tidak lucu kalau aku hanya berjalan sendirian. Terlihat sangat mengenaskan."

Diam sejanak, dan..

"Hahaha apa kau bilang? Kau bahkan memang mengenaskan Hun"

"Lalu bercerailah dan menikah denganku" dengan kerlingan mata, Sehun mencoba menggoda perempuan mungil di depannya

"Hanya dimimpimu Oh Sehun. Hahaha"

.

.

Perempuan anggun dengan balutan baju cassual melekat pada tubuhnya kini tengah berjalan di sebuah mall di kawasan seoul, dan jangan lupakan pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang berdiri disampingnya. Cantik dan tampan, serasi bukan? Tapi apalah guna serasi menurut mata, takdir telah mengatakan mereka memiliki hidup sendiri sendiri sekarang. Ah- tapi itu sekarang bukan? Berdoalah agar Tuhan merubah garis takdir dan menciptakan mereka untuk bersama. Mungkin lebih indah.

_Dan tidak ada yang akan menghianati perempuan manis ini_

"Haha harusnya aku tadi benar benar membeli pakaian dalam itu untuk mereka"

"Dan kau akan ditendang oleh temanmu itu hahaha"

Mereka berjalan sambil terus bercanda dan tertawa, bahagia akan datang kepada siapa saja yang melihat keduanya.

"Haha, tentu itu akan terjadi. Ah aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita membeli makan dulu? Maukan Tuan Putri?" Sehun mengutarakan candaannya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Baekhyun.

_Sungguh. Dasar Roman Picisan._

Baekhyun tertawa dan menjentik telapak tangan Sehun.

"Haha kau memalukan, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu Oh Sehun" Baekhyun tetap tertawa pelan sambil berlalu dari pria tampan itu. berjalan dulu karena pada dasarnya dia juga malu dengan candaan Sehun.

Dan yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengnkan kepalanya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusul perempuan manis itu.

Tinggal beberapa langkah mereka akan tiba di food court yang ada di mall itu dan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan eh?"

Namun sehun hanya tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melindungi pemilik tangan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Sehun-na kau bilang ingin makan? Kenapa kita pergi? Ada apa?"

Dan masih tidak aja jawaban dari orang yang terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sehun tetap diam sampai mereka masuk di dalam mobil putih milik dokter muda kita.

Setelah tidak ada jawaban tadi, Baekhyun hanya diam. Mungkin Sehun ada jadwal mendadak untuk operasi atau pria itu melupakan jadwalnya tadi.

"Ah Baek maaf, aku tiba tiba ingin makan kue di tokomu saja. Aku tidak selera dengan makanan disana"

_Lie_

"Ya! Bahkan kau belum melihat makanan disana Oh Sehun"

"Hehe aku bisa meramal apakah makanan disana enak atau tidak"

"Yasudahlah ayo kita pulang, aku masih punya chocolate pancake buatan Chen tadi!" ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Kajja" Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya setelah menghela napas dalam. Bersyukur karena Baekhyun percaya dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Haha kau memalukan, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu Oh Sehun" Baekhyun tetap tertawa pelan sambil berlalu dari pria tampan itu. berjalan dulu karena pada dasarnya dia juga malu dengan candaan Sehun._

_Dan yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengnkan kepalanya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusul perempuan manis itu._

_Tinggal beberapa langkah mereka akan tiba di food court yang ada di mall itu Sehun menatap pemandangan kedua sahabatnya tengah bersama. _

Sial kau Park.

_Ya, sahabat dari Universitasnya dulu-Do kyungsoo dan sahabat sejak kecilnya-Park Chanyeol tengah bersama disana. Bukan karena cemburu, Sehun akan santai dan justru menghampiri mereka jika hal ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang, si Park sialan itu telah memiliki sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sialnya sesuatu yang melingkar di jari Park sama dengan yang melingkar manis di jari Baekhyun._

Ku bunuh kau Park.

_Jangan berfikir Sehun terlalu karena Sehun tau apa hubungan keduanya. Sehun tau jika Chanyeol tengah menghianati janji yang diucapkan pada Baekhyun di altar dulu. Sehun tau, apa alasan konyol yang dijadikan dasar bagi Chanyeol untuk menjalin hubungan bersama Kyungsoo lagi._

Kau bodoh Park.

_Mata Sehun dan Chanyeol bertemu sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh. Sehun tak ingin Baekhyun melihat penghianatan suami yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak sekarang, karena Baekhyun masih dalam tahap pemulihan._

Segera sembuh dan bunuh Park sialan itu cantik.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halo halo, bagaimana? Aneh? Terlalu cepat? Kurang panjang? Kurang jelas? Gimana gimana?

Review ditunggu ya

XOXO

-sixenam-


End file.
